Fais moi confiance
by Charlieworld
Summary: OS. Brittany et Santana sont ames soeur et finalement, quelque soit le contexte de leur rencontre, elles le seront toujours. Le Glee Club fais une petite sortie, ce qui n'enchante pas vraiment Santana. Jusqu'à ce qu'une belle blonde la prenne sous son aile. La journée ne sera peut être pas un total cauchemar pour elle.


**Voilà un petit OS que je viens d'écrire. Mon premier vrai, donc soyez indulgents ! ;)** **J'ai pris énormément de plaisir à l'écrire donc j'espère que vous en prendrez tout autant à le lire :)**

 **Il y a deux choses que vous devez savoir :**

 **1- Le Glee Club ne connais pas Brittany**

 **2- Burt (le père de Kurt) ne travaille pas dans un garage**

 **Je vous laisse découvrir, bonne lecture et dites moi ce que vous en pensez ! :)**

 _ **Glee et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**_

* * *

Kurt, les mains agrippées au volant, tentait de garder du mieux qu'il pouvait la voiture au milieu de la route en se concentrant au maximum. En effet, dans la voiture, la voix de Lady Gaga faisait vibrer les vitres et des cris massacraient les chansons les unes après les autres. Kurt ouvrit sa fenêtre et respira un grand coup l'air frais qui venais de s'engouffrer dans le véhicule. Le garçon jeta un coup d'œil vers le passager à côté de lui quand il sentit une main se poser sur son genou. Blaine le regardais l'air tranquille.

« - Ne t'inquiètes pas, ça va être super ! »

Le conducteur acquiesça et baissa le volume. Par un regard lancé dans le rétroviseur, il comprit que cette journée n'allait pas être de tout repos. Dans son van, les trois places arrière étaient occupées par Santana, Puck et Quinn. Derrière eux, Rachel étais blottie dans les bras protecteurs de Finn.

« - Les autres suivent ?

Finn tourna la tête vers la vitre du coffre.

\- Oui ils sont derrière ! »

La voiture de Sam les suivait de près, composée de Mercedes à l'avant, Artie, Mike et Tina à l'arrière.

Puck était surexcité et sautillais sur son siège ce qui lui valut un regard noir en provenance de Quinn. Elle se décala du garçon et reconcentra son regard sur le paysage qui défilait.

« - Puckzilla est tout excité !

\- Tu m'étonnes ! Faire le singe et passer d'arbre en arbre te va comme un gant Rafiki ! Pourquoi je n'y avais pas pensé plus tôt !

Le jeune homme tira la langue à Santana qui leva les yeux au ciel. Il regarda ses ongles l'air moqueur.

\- Moi je sais de source sure que Satan a le vertige. On va décidément bien rigoler pour ton anniversaire Kurt. Parce que ce n'est pas moi qui vais rester coincé en haut d'un arbre. »

Santana rumina quelques mots incompréhensibles et retourna son regard elle aussi vers la fenêtre. Puck arborait un sourire on ne peut plus fière et s'extasiait à l'idée d'aller dans le parc d'accrobranche le plus réputé du pays, gratuitement en plus de ca du fait que le père de Kurt en était un des propriétaires.

« - Fais gaffe Puck, apparemment, tenir des rondins de bois rend gay.

Santana récolta un regard noir par absolument tous les passagers, même Kurt dans le rétroviseur. Et surtout de Kurt.

« - Santana, on sait tous que tu ne seras pas très à l'aise par rapport à ta peur du vide. Cette phobie peut être très handicapante, mais en tant que future star de Broadway, laisse-moi te dire que, rien ne dois te détourner de ton objectif et que tu dois surmonter tes plus grandes peurs pour avancer dans la vie.

\- La ferme Berry. Tu ne vas pas me dire que faire de l'accrobranche à l'anniversaire de Kurt va me faire avancer dans la vie ! Pour faire quoi ? Bucheron ? Parce ce que vu tes mains, de nous deux, c'est toi la plus apte à faire ce métier.

Puck la regardais d'un air songeur.

« - Non, mais monter sur des barres de Pole dance, oui !

Puck, la ferme toi aussi.

Kurt soupira et s'affaissa sur son siège. Cette journée n'allait décidément pas être de tout repos.

. . .

. . .

Quand ils arrivèrent sur le lieu indiqué, l'ambiance de la voiture s'était nettement calmée. Blaine était endormi, Santana continuais de ruminer dans son coin. Quinn s'était laissée aller à poser sa tête sur l'épaule de Puck et dormais, les cheveux en bataille sur le visage. Quant aux deux amoureux, Finn regardais amoureusement Rachel qui s'était endormie, la bouche ouverte.

Seul Puck jetait des regards par toutes les fenêtres en même temps. Quand Kurt gara le Van, il lança un « wouhou ! » qui lui fit récolter quelques insultes en espagnol et une tape de Quinn qui se reprenais, en espérant que personne n'ait vu qu'elle s'était affalée contre Puck.

Ils sortirent de la voiture en s'étirant, suivis par leurs amis de la deuxième voiture. Ils suivirent Kurt et ils se retrouvèrent au milieu d'un parc avec de grands arbres. La chaleur de ce mois de juillet était moins étouffante sous l'ombre des feuilles et il y faisait presque frais, ce qui surprit le groupe d'amis. Le parcours d'accrobranche semblait s'étendre dans toute la foret et Santana sentit ses jambes trembler quand elle tenta de jauger la hauteur des installations.

« - Bon anniversaire mon grand garçon ! »

Un grand monsieur d'une carrure assez forte et d'un visage sympathique arriva en ouvrant grand les bras. Il enlaça Kurt qui le remercia et salua le groupe d'adolescents.

« - Alors, les jeunes ! Je suis Burt Hummel, le père de Kurt. Bienvenue au plus grand parc d'accrobranche du pays ! On va vous expliquer comment ça marche et ensuite, on vous laissera crapahuter ou bon vous semble ! Ça va être génial ! »

Le surplus d'enthousiasme de l'homme semblait donner la nausée à Santana qui, malgré tous ses efforts pour paraitre sûre d'elle, elle n'avait pas du tout envie de faire ce genre d'activités, à plusieurs mètres au-dessus du sol.

« - Bon, je vous laisse aller voir Bob, il va vous équiper. »

Kurt s'avança vers une petite cabane et le groupe suivit.

Devant eux, un très vieux monsieur rangeait des baudriers et des harnais. Il les salua et commença à équiper Kurt, qui était déjà monté sur le petit socle en hauteur.

Tous regardaient, se rendant compte que la sécurité était importante, ils attendirent leur tour.

Santana, elle, ruminait toujours dans son coin. Au tour de Quinn, « Bob » s'attarda un peu sur l'attache du baudrier ce qui lui valut un regard noir de la part de l'hispanique.

« - Si c'est pour se faire tripoter par un vieux pervers, non merci ! »

Elle sentit alors une main se poser le bas de son dos, ce qui lui provoqua un élan de frisson dans tout son corps. Quand elle se retourna, son regard noir lançait des éclairs et il heurta un regard bleu océan doux et malicieux.

« - Tu viens avec moi ? »

Et avec un mélange de douceur et de fermeté, sans lâcher le dos de Santana, la jeune fille qui venait de lui dire ces quelques mots l'emmena sur un socle à coté de Quinn.

Santana la dévisagea de haut en bas, pendant qu'elle étudiait quel baudrier serait à la taille de la Latina. La femme en face d'elle semblait avoir son âge, ses cheveux blonds étaient attachés en queue de cheval, elle avait un visage doux, presque angélique. Son corps était… Et bien il était parfaitement bien sculpté et semblais très musclé. Ce qui marqua Santana était ses jambes. Longues, sveltes et musclées. Le short qu'elle portait les mettait terriblement bien en valeur.

Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour s'apercevoir que la blonde lui parlait depuis apparemment un moment. Cette dernière lâcha un rire doux.

« - Hey, reviens sur terre ! J'ai trouvé ce qu'il me faut pour toi. »

Santana laissa les mains de la blonde se promener sur son corps, amenant le baudrier autour de sa taille, touchant parfois ses cuisses, parfois son dos. Quand elle la regardait en souriant, la Latina lui rendait un sourire un peu crispé. Elle n'avait pas quitté la blonde des yeux depuis son arrivée dans son champ de vision. Cette dernière accrochait maintenant des mousquetons au baudrier rouge de Santana. Elle lui donna des gants et approcha son visage tout près du sien.

« - Bouges pas. »

Leurs nez se touchaient presque, et Santana ne savais pas où poser son regard. Elle ne voulait pas la regarder dans les yeux, parce que ce serait un moment bien trop gênant, et elle évitait de le faire aller sur ses lèvres par peur de la mettre mal à l'aise. Elle feignait alors de trouver les arbres absolument très passionnants. Santana se retrouva avec un casque sur la tête et se maudit d'avoir accepté de venir, imaginant la tête qu'elle pouvait avoir. La jeune femme avait fini de resserrer la sangle du casque et elle aida à faire descendre Santana.

La Latina ne la quitta plus des yeux pendant qu'elle s'occupait des autres, jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende un rire moqueur à côté d'elle.

Quinn, équipée elle aussi, le casque sur la tête, la regardais d'un air narquois. Santana avais arrêté de faire des remarques désobligeantes et mieux : elle avait arrêté de bouder et de bougonner dans son coin. Cette blonde était surement un ange venu du ciel pour lui faire un pareil effet et Quinn l'avait bien remarqué.

Les deux cheerios se lançaient donc des regards noirs pendant plusieurs longues secondes puis elles furent interrompues par Burt.

. . .

. . .

Santana regardais passivement le père de Kurt expliquer comment tout le matériel fonctionnait. Elle n'écoutait pas, même si elle savait qu'elle en aurait tout intérêt, quand Santana n'avais pas envie de faire quelque chose et bien elle ne le faisait pas. Tout simplement. Et puis ça ne devais pas être si compliqué, non ?

Son regard dévia vers la blonde qui l'avait équipée tout à l'heure. Elle était en grande discussion avec Kurt – qui n'avaient pas besoin d'écouter puisqu'il venait ici depuis qu'il était petit- et ils avaient l'air de bien se connaitre. Elle fusillait à présent du regard le jeune garçon voulant à tout prix être à sa place pour connaitre cette femme.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils entrèrent sur le parcours et commencèrent à monter à une échelle pour aller à la première passerelle à franchir.

Dans l'ordre : Kurt, Blaine, Quinn, Rachel, Finn, Santana, Puck, Sam et Mike.

Mercedes et Tina étaient restées avec Artie puisqu'il était en fauteuil.

Alors qu'ils étaient à la file indienne en train de monter, ils entendirent Burt crier :

« - Et si vous avez un problème, Bob et Brittany viendrons vous aider, ils resteront en bas tout le temps ! »

Santana monta à son tour, et elle se sentit trembler. Ca y est : dans quelques minutes ils vont tous savoir qu'elle n'est pas si invincible qu'elle en a l'air et elle va surement se ridiculiser avec cette foutue peur du vide.

Le groupe d'amis s'avancèrent alors dans le parcours, marchant sur des rondins de bois, des cordes, faisant des tyroliennes au-dessus de lacs, passant dans des filets…

Santana gardais son sang-froid pour le moment, observant Kurt loin devant qui s'avançais avec une agilité surprenante. Les amis se séparèrent petit à petit sur le parcours, certains avançant plus vite que d'autres. Santana avait remarqué avec une grande surprise que Rachel s'en sortait extrêmement bien –contrairement à son copain- et qu'elle prenait un grand plaisir à aider Quinn quand elle avait un problème. Alors que Santana elle, était coincée entre : devant, Finn qui semblait de bien trop grande taille pour faire ce genre d'activité, il devait se baisser et les cordes se ses mousquetons étaient un peu trop petites, il était tout le temps obligé de faire attention à ne pas les emmêler. Et derrière elle : Puck qui sautait sur les cordes pour faire tomber les autres, qui criait bien fort et qui lui disait d'aller plus vite.

. . .

. . .

Après une heure d'effort et de concentration extrême, Santana avait réussi à semer Puck petit à petit, il s'était coincé au milieu d'une tyrolienne, ce qui avait nécessité l'aide aiguisée de Bob. Après avoir ricané sournoisement, elle avait avancé et elle se trouvait maintenant au milieu du parcours. Bientôt fini, enfin.

Elle prenait appui sur la plateforme entourant l'arbre, précédant la prochaine passerelle : une simple corde au-dessus de 20 mètres de vide. Elle déglutit et se concentra. Elle était attachée, rien ne pouvais lui arriver. Après un dernier regard vers le bas, elle s'avança, essayant de cadencer sa respiration et de ne pas s'affoler. Elle tentait de respirer régulièrement et de mettre un pied devant l'autre tout en se tenant à la corde au-dessus de sa tête où était accroché son mousqueton.

Mais ce dernier s'était bloqué et elle ne pouvait plus continuer. Et lâcha quelques jurons en espagnol en tentant de ne pas tomber et de le faire avancer. Mais il s'était retourné et semblais impossible à faire bouger. Elle regarda à nouveau vers le bas. Sa bouche fut d'un coup extrêmement sèche et elle sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

« - Hé ! Tu as besoin d'aide ma belle ? »

Et voilà que ce vieux pervers de Bob s'y mettait lui aussi. Elle ne répondit pas et se maudit d'être coincée là alors qu'il allait devoir venir la chercher.

« - Attends, j'y vais. »

Ce n'était pas la voix de Bob ça. Elle vit la blonde monter sur l'arbre jusqu'à la plateforme où elle était quelques instants avant. Elle était très agile et une fois assise, elle accrocha ses mousquetons.

« - Tu sais d'où vient le problème ?

\- Je… Je crois que mon mousqueton s'est coincé »

Santana regarda la blonde réfléchir quelques instants et elle s'avança sur la corde. La Latina ne bougea pas et ferma les yeux, sentant la corde bouger sous ses pieds, les larmes revinrent d'un coup dans ses yeux.

« - hey, je suis là. »

Sa voix était douce. Santana ouvrit les yeux et s'aperçut que la blonde était juste à côté d'elle. Elle lui demanda de ne pas bouger et elle l'enjamba. Elles se tenaient bassin contre bassin et sur la corde, on pouvait voir se succéder leurs pieds enchâssés.

« - Essaies de bouger le moins possible pendant que je le remet comme il faut. »

Mais Santana, à ce moment-là se dit qu'en effet, elle ne voulait pas bouger, mousqueton coincé ou pas. Elle sentait le souffle de la blonde contre son cou, mais le pire n'était pas là. La blonde faisait de petits mouvements de bassins inconscients d'avant en arrière pour garder son équilibre. Tout contre Santana ce qui lui valut d'avoir tout d'un coup chaud, très chaud. Elle fixait la dite « Brittany » avec tellement de ferveur et tentais de photographier avec ses yeux chaque trait de son visage.

Santana avait déjà trouvé des filles jolies, bien sûr puisqu'elle était attirée par elles, mais des jolies à ce point, jamais. Jamais elle n'avait vu quelqu'un d'aussi naturellement parfait. C'était le mot. Parfaite.

Soudain, alors qu'elle fixait la bouche très embrassable de Brittany, un mouvement brusque la fit basculer et elle sentit son baudrier se resserrer autour de ses cuisses tandis que ses pieds ne se tenaient plus sur la corde. Elle tomba dans le vide, seulement suspendue par la corde de son mousqueton et lança un cri lorsqu'elle vit les cailloux au sol. Elle tremblait et sentais les larmes couler sur ses jours contre son gré. Brittany tomba elle aussi, du fait de l'instabilité de la corde sur laquelle est étaient.

Santana avait fermé les yeux et attendait de s'exploser contre le sol quand elle entendit un rire. Le même que tout à l'heure, aussi doux et rassurant. Elle sentit le poids de la blonde contre elle, suspendue elle aussi dans le vide.

« - J'ai remis ton mousqueton en place. »

Elle essaya une larme sur la joue de Santana qui se maudit d'avoir pleuré de panique devant la blonde et s'exécuta quand elle lui demanda de faire comme elle pour se hisser sur la corde.

Une fois à nouveau sur la plateforme suivante, Brittany laissa Santana continuer son parcours et redescendit pour aller aider les autres.

. . .

. . .

Enfin. Santana avait bientôt fini. Mais la dernière activité du parcours était la pire : Un tyrolienne au-dessus d'un lac et de rocher, si longue qu'on distinguait à peine le point d'arrivée. Et c'est à ce moment-là, alors qu'elle avait bientôt fini que sa phobie décida de faire son apparition. Impossible pour Santana de bouger de la plateforme et de se jeter dans le vide. Elle était complètement tétanisée et tremblait de tout son corps. Les larmes dessinèrent à nouveau des sillons sur ses joues et sa respiration s'accélérait de plus en plus.

C'était trop pour elle, elle avait fait d'énormes efforts jusqu'ici mais c'était la fois de trop. Elle n'avait qu'une envie : retrouver le sol une bonne fois pour toute et se sentir en sécurité. Après les protestations de Puck derrière elle pour qu'elle se dépêche, Brittany monta à nouveau sur la plateforme en disant à Puck de se taire. Ce qui surprit les deux amis, soit dit en passant.

Elle se mit en face de Santana et la pris instinctivement dans ses bras. Cette dernière sanglotait de peur –et de honte- alors que la blonde lui susurrait quelques mots rassurants à l'oreille.

Elle caressait son dos et lui proposa de faire ça à deux.

Santana releva la tête.

« - A deux ?

\- Oui, tu pourrais le faire avec Puck non ?

Elle lui souriait gentiment. Les deux jeunes femmes tournèrent la tête vers Puck qui s'amusait à faire bouger la corde sur laquelle était Sam pour le faire tomber en imitant des cris d'animaux.

Elles se regardèrent dans les yeux et explosèrent d'un rire complice.

Elle ajouta un « ou avec moi » et lança un clin d'œil à Santana qui sentit sa gorge à nouveau très sèche.

Brittany installa la poulie pour qu'elles puissent se lancer et plaça Santana devant elle. Elle se colla contre son dos et lui chuchota dans le cou:

« - Brittany.

\- Quoi ?

\- Moi c'est Brittany. Tes amis t'appellent Satan mais je ne crois pas que tu t'appelles comme ça parce que je ne connais personne qui appellerait son enfant comme ça. Ou juste le diable et son fiancé.

\- Le diable est gay ?

\- Si oui, j'espère que tu t'appelles Satan. »

Santana rit, se sentant plus détendue même si elle se demandait si la blonde ne flirtait pas avec elle maintenant, ce qui l'angoissait. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment flirté avec une fille.

« - Santana

\- Hein ?

\- Je m'appelle Santana.

\- Alors c'est parti, Santana, fais-moi confiance. »

La Latina frissonna quand elle sentit le souffle de la blonde contre le creux de son oreille quand elle prononça son nom toujours en chuchotant. Brittany posa ses deux mains sur les hanches de Santana et elle l'entoura de ses jambes pour les assoir l'une contre l'autre.

Elles s'élancèrent dans le vide. La sensation était magique pour l'une comme pour l'autre. Elles sentaient le vent frais contre leur visage, et la chaleur rassurante de l'autre contre chacune des deux filles. Santana respira pleinement, ressentant une sensation de bienêtre et de liberté, entourée par les bras protecteurs de Brittany.

. . .

. . .

La journée touchait à sa fin et le groupe d'amis, après avoir enlevé leur équipement, avait partagé un gouter bien mérité au bord du lac survolé quelques minutes plus tôt.

Une fois de retour à la cabane, ils remercièrent à nouveau Burt pour cette journée. Brittany se plaça timidement à côté de son collègue et Kurt la pris dans ses bras

« - Au fait Brittany, je fais une soirée ce soir, tu devrais venir, je crois que tu t'es bien entendue avec tout le monde et ça me ferais plaisir que tu sois là ! »

La blonde accepta en sautant de joie et enlaça chaque personne du groupe. Quand elle s'avança vers Santana, elle lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille qui provoqua à la Latina une explosion de papillons au creux de son estomac. La voix avait été à la fois tellement chaude et pleine de sous-entendus que Santana n'avait, sur le moment, rien trouvé à répondre.

« A ce soir alors, Santana. »

En s'en alla, elle lui lança un clin d'œil avec un sourire malicieux. Cette journée aurait pu être pire finalement et il semblerait que la soirée allait être encore plus intéressante pour Santana.


End file.
